This invention is related generally to building computer systems and more particularly to the preparation of build-to-order computer systems.
Many methods have been devised for tracking inventory. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,775, the locations of a plurality of devices are tracked using a network of communication links, each of which corresponds to a location. Each device is given a tag that identifies the device with respect to other devices and that is connectable to a communication link when the device is disposed at the location to which the link corresponds. Each tag that is connected to each communication link is detected, and the location of each device is determined based on the detection. One feature of the technique is additionally determining the conditions of the devices by correlating one or more communication links with conditions. The technique is simple to use and a highly effective technique in tracking devices stored at various locations throughout a facility. Device location and condition are monitored continuously, thereby reducing the risk that the removal of a device from storage will go undetected.
A present trend among some computer manufacturers is to provide a customer with a custom-built computer system in which the customer has designated that certain components and capabilities be included in the system being ordered. It is therefore important to maximize efficiency at every step of the build-to-order process. That efficiency begins at the time the order is placed and processed, and continues throughout the assembly, testing and shipment of the custom-built unit.
During production of build-to-order computer systems, specific parts for a computer are pulled from stock and taken to an assembly pod where those specific parts are assembled in the computer chassis. Following assembly, the chassis is moved to a quick-test area where tests are conducted to quickly determine whether the correct parts for that order are installed, and whether the parts are operative.
Following the quick test procedure, assembled chassis are moved to a burn rack where the parts are "burned in" and where operational errors may be detected. Many units are simultaneously tested on the burn racks and the tests may take a couple of hours to complete. With many units in production waiting to be tested, it is important that the burn rack spaces available for testing are used efficiently. Therefore, it is important that the computers or devices under test (DUT) are tested in a manner which quickly and efficiently determines whether a DUT is satisfactorily operational and if not, which quickly and efficiently identifies operational deficiencies so that the DUT may be removed from the burn rack to free up the occupied burn rack space for another DUT to be tested. DUT's are loaded on the burn racks by manual verification of empty workcells. An operator is required to walk up and down rows between burn racks to visually verify empty workcells. This practice is both labor intensive and time consuming. Also, historic information of burn rack utilization is not available.
When a DUT is on the burn rack, the software ordered with the system is also downloaded to the DUT from a server. Personnel monitor the burn rack test units for visual and audible indications, i.e. LED's and beeps, of how the testing and downloading procedures are progressing. A red LED indication accompanied by an audible beep indicates a failed DUT which is returned to quick test where it is thoroughly tested by a technician. A green LED indication means that a unit is ready to be moved on to a final test to check the screen and the operating system prior to shipping the unit.
When software downloading is to be accomplished, the DUT is identified to the server for download of the appropriate software. Each DUT is identified by a lifetime identifier (serial number) in the form of a bar code. When the DUT is on the burn rack, its physical location is also identified by a rack, a column on the rack and a row in the column. Each burn rack location is serviced by a location specific cable and a network device connector which interconnects the cable to the DUT. However, although the cable can only service a specific rack location, the network device can and does sometimes become detached from one cable and attached to another. Each network device has a MAC address which is mapped to a location in terms of the rack, the column and the row. The mapping information is stored in a database in the network environment. The DUT can communicate with the database. As a result, the exact location of the DUT can be determined. Therefore, if the connector is moved to a different rack location and is connected to another cable, the information in the database will be inconsistent with the exact location of the DUT.
During the manufacturing process, problems with components do sometimes occur. For example, an incorrect component may have been installed, and may need to be replaced. Also, an installed component may not pass the test phase and may need to be replaced. Preferably such events are corrected during manufacture. If not, a costly recall may be generated.
Failure of a computer system under test requires identification of the system and identification of the system's bum rack location. A recent development provides an automatic means for determining the location of a DUT by mapping a DUT, connected to a simple network management protocol (SNMP) enabled network, to a physical location. As a result, a device and method are provided to track a DUT during the manufacturing process. The burn rack includes several work cells. An SNMP switch device is provided adjacent the burn rack. The switch device includes several ports. Cables are provided such that a respective cable interconnects a respective port of the switch device and a respective work cell. A monitor is provided adjacent the burn rack and is connected to a port of the switch device.
Therefore, what is needed is an enhanced burn rack monitor system which enables each system's information to be stored in a centralized database, and provides the ability to track the physical burn rack location of each system and indicates each system's state and attribute information.